1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-function portable ashtray and more particularly to be carried on in a user's hand for collection cigarette ashes and snipes, for avoiding a user to be scalded when smoking, as well as for keeping a user warm and for distributing fragrance scent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The more the industry and commerce develop rapidly, the more the people compete keenly. So the mental pressures of present persons are greater and greater, the cigarette addicts are more and more many. Because some cigarette addicts discard cigarette ashes and spines to any place carelessly, the living environment is polluted gradually. Sometimes, smoking makes some cigarette addicts be scalded by a cigarette or even causes conflagrations; these problems hurt persons and cause a lot of troubles.
Furthermore, an existing portable ashtray can only collect cigarette ashes and spines without any other effect. Thus, most cigarette addicts are unwilling to carry it on and still discard cigarette ashes or spines carelessly. The environment is still dirty and messy and affects the living quality deeply. So, the existing portable ashtray does not make the designed function and utility yield well.
Therefore, considering of the defects and the inconvenience of the existing portable ashtray mentioned as above, this invention is created to increase the value and the range of substantial utility by inventor's professional knowledge and spirit of pursuing innovation and perfecting.